Otoño
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver recuerda una tranquila tarde de otoño que vivió junto a su familia.


**N/A:** Ya vamos por Otoño y nada mas nos quedaría Verano para completar los Fics Estacionales que me autopropuse. Genial ¿No? Ojala les guste.

 **Importante:** La historia es contada a partir de **Crisis Infinita.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la DC y Warner.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Otoño.**

* * *

Suspira frustrado sin poder evitarlo. Esta cansado y lo único que quiere es poder dormir cinco horas seguidas sin que su móvil sonara avisando de otro inconveniente que requiriese de su presencia, ya fuese por Arrow o la Alcaldía. No le importaba.

Ya suficiente tuvo que hacer al malgastar su día libre trabajando como el Vigilante y no pensaba volver a repetirlo. Si bien él sabia que tenia un deber sobre sus hombros, tampoco era tan horrible la idea de colgar el arco por un misero día y pasar tiempo de calidad con su pequeña familia ¿Verdad? Se lo merecía después de todo lo que ha hecho por esa inmunda ciudad que, sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre estaba bajo el critico ojo publico que lo seguía viendo como un asesino. Tampoco es como si a Oliver le importase lo que ellos opinaran, le tenían sin cuidado sus comentarios idiotas.

Las risas infantiles siendo seguidos por la voz de una mujer es lo que distrae a Oliver de sus pensamientos, que sonríe al reconocerlos.

Abandona su estudio donde se encontraba trabajando en proyectos para la ciudad de Starling y camina hacia la cocina a pocos metros de allí, donde era el lugar en el que se oía los ruidos extraños y las voces alegres. Al llegar, no puede evitar quedarse mirando con añoranza el panorama que se presentaba ante él como si fuera un pequeño sueño perfecto. _Su sueño perfecto._

Su hermana, sentada en una silla frente a la mesa caoba, hacia bailar entre sus dedos a un pequeño muñeco de Batman, como si este volara al ser llamado para la acción, y su hijo de tan solo un año de edad reía alegre antes las ocurrencias de su tía. Barry, su marido, les daba la espalda mientras cocinaba algo para almorzar. Los utensilios de cocina se encontraban esparcidos sobre la mesada y el horno ya comenzaba a emanar un aroma delicioso.

La escena por completo era bañada en tonalidades anaranjados gracias al árbol que se encontraba frente a la ventana, siendo iluminado por un sol perezoso que poco a poco se iba apagando mientras mas avanzaba el otoño sobre ellos.

Sin poder evitarlo, Oliver les fotografió con su móvil al momento en el que Barry se giraba para hablar con Thea mientras le sonreía a su pequeño hijo. En la imagen se podía ser a su hermana reírse con el Batman en la mano mientras que su esposo llevaba una mano a su cadera en son de reproche sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras que el pequeño bebé alzaba sus manitos desde su silla verde.

 _Iba a enmarcar aquella foto._

Barry fue el primero en reparar en su presencia allí. Sonrió abiertamente mientras alzaba una mano en su dirección, invitándolo a unirseles.

Oliver, no haciéndose de rogar, sonrió encantado. Pero antes de que pudiera entrelazar sus dedos con los de su esposo y unirse a su hermana e hijo, una fuerte explosión lo hizo hiperventilar.

* * *

El violento movimiento de la casona abandonada hizo a Oliver despertarse bruscamente, sosteniendo su arco con pose firme por inercia.

A su lado, Jade parece mas alerta que nunca y rápidamente sale hacia el exterior de la habitación siendo seguida por Polaris y Superboy. Las explosiones siguen atacando y la vieja casa se tambalea, amenazando con derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Green Arrow ignora los gritos de Polaris a porque salga de una vez y mete su mano entre su ropa sucia, sacando una fotografía que poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse polvo.

Era la misma foto que en la de su sueño, allí donde su familia estuvo reunida por ultima vez bajo una tarde de otoño.

Antes de que la Crisis los golpeara y él los perdiera. _Los encontrare,_ se repite en su mente como un mantra. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase o cuanto tuviera que recorrer, Oliver los seguiría buscando donde hiciese falta. Porque ellos estaban vivos, lo sabia. Barry, Thea y su hijo estaban vivos en algún lugar, y estaban esperando a por él.

No importaba cuanto tuviese que soportar, Oliver no descansaría hasta estar con su familia. Viviendo juntos otra tranquila tarde de otoño.

* * *

 **N/A:** No pude evitarlo, es que quería mucho escribir un Angst ¿Y que mejor hacerlo durante el periodo de Crisis?

Ojala y en algún futuro, Oliver encuentre a su familia.

 **¿Caramelos?**

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
